Jamie Robertson's Barbershop Visit
by MasterClass60
Summary: A special one shot dedicated to one of my best supporters: brachio-white-ranger. This is for you on July 1st. I hope you like it.


Happy July 1st!!! Today, this extra special one shot story is dedicated to one of my biggest fans **_brachio-white-ranger_**. He requested this and now, it's coming true. Thank you for your compliments, reviews, and great stories. I hope to hear more from you in the future. Now, on with the show.

My name is Jamie Robertson. I'm a

pokemon coordinator. I am currently

participating in contests in the

Hoenn Region. I'm known as the

"Legendary Coordinator" because

I've never lost a contest ever. I've

won the contests and Grand

Festivals in Sinnoh, Johto and even

Kanto. My squad contains Blaziken,

Pidgeot, Manectric, Marowak,

Swampert and my latest addition,

Lucario. We've won all 5 contests

needed to partake in the Grand

Festival and have been practicing

ever since to be prepared. I recently

caught up with an old friend of mine,

May Maple of Petalburg City. She's a

coordinator too and is a really good

rival. We've been training together,

working on brand new combinations

to use. Recently, summer has arrived

and it has gotten really hot. It's both

good and bad. It's bad because the

days will be really, really hot.

However, it's good because now's

the perfect time for trainers to get

#4 buzzcuts. It's one of these days

that May and I decided to get them.

After 4 long hours of practicing, May

and I sat underneath a shady tree,

wiping the dripping sweat off our

faces. May sighed and says,"Ugh,

ever since it became summer, it's

been nothing but hot, hot, hot. At

least it's better than in the Johto

region." I say,"That's something we

can agree on. I wouldn't want to be a

pokemon with thick fur on a day like

this." May soon stands up and unties

her bandanna, letting her auburn hair

loose. She says,"Speaking of thick

fur, since it's only going to get hotter

from today, I'm heading to the new

salon they opened up and doing

something about this scraggly mess.

Maybe get another buzzcut again." I

say,"Are they really that good? I've

been wanting to get one after

hearing it from a friend, but I

honestly never considered what it's

like." She smiled and says,"Jamie,

they are the best things to get,

especially for days like this. When I

first got one, I found it to be quite

cool. It's easier to manage with, you

can feel the cool breeze, plus, I

personally like the clippers vibrating

against my scalp. It was strangely

arousing. Besides, I never wanted to

say anything, but Jamie, you really

need a haircut. I mean, just look at

you. Yours is even worse than Ash's

and he usually doesn't do anything

with his." I took a minute and looked

through my hand mirror and saw

what she meant. So, with that, I say,"Ok.

Guess you're right. If a buzzcut is as

good as you say, then I suppose that

it's worth a shot. Besides, if I end up

not liking it, it'll grow back in time."

May smiles and says,"Jamie, I promise

you that you'll love it. It'll totally be

worth it." So, we both headed towards

Mauville Town and found the salon.

It was called _Firesnips. The salon_

_where expectations become reality. _

It looked like a pretty good place and

the service seemed pretty friendly.

The barber pole at the entrance was

pretty welcoming. So, we both walked

in as a receptionist welcomed us

and says,"Welcome. What may I do

for you two on this fine, hot day"?

I say,"My friend and I were looking to

get #4 buzzcuts. Is there anyone

available for us or no"? The receptionist

smiled and says,"Luckily, we have

two people available. The trainer's

special is really popular this time of

year. Please, take a seat in those two

available chairs over there." So, May

and I sat down as we put our main

headgear in our bags. Then, two tall

females came over and put white

capes around our necks. The one

with me says,"Afternoon you two. I'm

Sheila and next to me is my sister

Sharpey. I'll be working with you and

my sister will be working on your

girlfriend." I say while blushing,"Well,

we aren't dating. We're only just good

friends." May says,"Yeah, the two of

us are rivals in the contest loop."

Sheila soon gets her equipment and

grabs a pair of clippers and plugs it in.

Sharpey does the same thing as May smiles

eagerly and says,"I can't wait. The

sound of the buzzing and the feel

of the vibrations is something to be

excited about." Soon, both females

turned their clippers on and started to

bring them to the trainers' heads. In

swift movements, the clippers went

from their napes and continued on

upwards, stopping short of their

crowns. Jamie was a little shocked

as he looked over and saw May

smiling as the clippers continued to

run across the Hoenn trainer's head.

Seeing as she was so relaxed with

having her hair this short, which was

something only seen by those in the

Pokemilitary Force, it got him to be

a little less tense and a lot more calm.

Both stylists continued the almost

effortless shearing as if it was to

them, second nature. As they soon

straightened their clients' heads, the

clippers moved from the napes to the

sides, chopping off the locks from

the left side on both of them. Once

that was over with, both females

moved on to the right side, doing

the exact same thing. The final

touch was that they moved the

clippers towards their crowns and the

rest of Jamie's and May's hair were

sheared off, adding to the huge pile

developing on their laps. After doing

a few final swipes, they swept the

piles of hairs off both of the trainers'

laps as they fall onto the tiled floor.

Soon, their capes was removed as

both trainers were given mirrors to

look at their buzzcuts and see how it

turned out. May was pleased with

hers, instantly caressing her stubby

head. She turned to Jamie and says,"

Give it a feel. It's really satisfying and

has a ticklish feeling too it." Jamie

gave it a go and ended up really

liking it. He smiled and says,"This was

so worth it. I got to give it to you Ms.

Maple. You know good style when

you see it." After giving nods of good

approval, they paid $400 instead of

the usual $1500 and thanked Sheila

and Sharpey for their useful services.

After walking out of the salon, both

coordinators went off to continue

their practice sessions for the Grand

Festival. A few weeks later, when the

Grand Festival came along, both of

them ended up tieing for the title of

Top Coordinator, resulting in them

both earning the title and trophy as

their prize. Soon, they both started to

date and overcome the showcase

circuit in Kalos, becoming Kalos King

and Queen. Every summer, the pair

would get the trainer's special

together.


End file.
